


Theives Yet Ever Loyal

by Severuslovesme



Category: The Outlaws of Sherwood - Robin McKinley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-20
Updated: 2007-09-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 08:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1641719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severuslovesme/pseuds/Severuslovesme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They waited, in those weeks that stretched out as idle moments tend to, for Marian and Robin to wed, and for King Richard to call for them. Other than the hasty efforts to make ready a bridal party before they were to sail, there was little activity to occupy the former outlaws.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Theives Yet Ever Loyal

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Lady Sarai

 

 

They waited, in those weeks that stretched out as idle moments tend to, for Marian and Robin to wed, and for King Richard to call for them. Other than the hasty efforts to make ready a bridal party before they were to sail, there was little activity to occupy the former outlaws.

Will had never been so frustrated in his life.

The outlaws of Sherwood had come to their end. Will knew this.

Cecily put her training with a needle to happy use, and set about creating Marian's wedding dress. Sir Richard and Friar Tuck bustled to and fro about the manor, organizing things for the upcoming nuptials. Robin and Much seemed always to be needed in consultation to one group or the other, and even Little John had necessary activity to occupy his time.

Will felt more useless now than even when he'd been among his father's court.

**

He was about before the cocks crowed that morning; off in search of whatever food the cooks would spare him. After the lean winters in Sherwood, ready food that one didn't need to catch seemed like a luxury beyond fathoming.

The flagstones were cold in the early morning chill and his thoughts trailed happily in the direction of the kitchen's warmth.

They veered though, as they were wont to do of late, towards the circumstances in which he and his comrades now found themselves. Will's heart leapt to think of going south, of the sun's heat and a sea of sand. At the same time though he was loathe to leave England and Sherwood Forest, perhaps never to see them again.

As he passed Robin's door his eye was caught by another opening not a few yards farther. This he knew to be Little John's, for he had spent last evening there, drinking and laughing over times past. From it emerged his sister Cecily.

In his shock it took him a moment to process her appearance, and she was halfway down the corridor before he though to catch her up.

"Sess," he called, hurrying towards her.

She turned, eyes bright, obviously anticipating someone else calling her name. When she saw it was him the light in her eyes dimmed slightly.

"Will," she began, but before she could continue he'd found his breath again.

"Please tell me that this is not what it seems, that you're not emerging from a man's room before breakfast in your nightclothes. Cecily, whatever could you be thinking?" He ignored his better judgment, which suggested that she had lived as a boy among outlaws for months, and that his rage as a male relative was rather misplaced and quite a bit too late.

Cecily replied, stiff with the pride that their upbringing had leant her and full of disdain that he had previously seen directed only at the Sheriff and his men.

"I was with Little John, and any further details are no concern of yours." With that pronouncement she turned, obviously eager to continue on her way.

Will, however, was not finished.

"Sess ... Cecily." Will paused and frowned. His easy charm seemed to have deserted him, leaving him with only anger and confusion to guide his words.

"I believe you are making a mistake, in pursuing this relationship with Little John," he said at last.

In response to this innocuous comment Cecily turned a vivid shade of red and stormed off back in the direction from which she'd come, running no doubt to cry on Little John's shoulder.

**

Even with the hum of wedding activity they were as idle those few weeks as they'd ever been before, and the forced inactivity grated on all their company. An air of things to come settled upon them and nerves were taut with anticipation for the future.

Will was eager to be off, eager to call himself a soldier and again have some useful activity to occupy his time. His temperament was not made for sitting in a hall or talking pleasantries, he had long since discovered.

As a result of their early morning conversation, Cecily refused to speak to him until he apologized. He remarked privately to Much (because he liked his life and didn't hope to lose it) that he would as soon kiss a Saracen.

Despite their falling out his sister seemed happier than ever. She shone with the knowledge that some of her beloved life as an outlaw might survive Sherwood Forest and Robin's band. Will had hoped to dissuade her from joining Richard's army, but it seemed her mind was as set on this course of action as it was on Little John.

Cecily, for her part, refused entirely to acknowledge his existence, perhaps because when he wasn't suggesting that a life among Richard's crusaders might not be precisely what she thought, he was pointing out that Little John was not the most ideal of husbands.

His better nature knew that to pursue this argument was irrational and stubborn, and that Cecily was capable of making her own decisions. But his better nature was currently being shouted down by the angry older brother who had lost his sister once and wasn't keen on losing her again so shortly after. Cecily eventually took to leaving any room he entered, to avoid his ceaseless haranguing.

Marian called him a fool, and a blind one at that, but he dismissed her mothering as he often had in the past, and remarked on how typical it was that the women would close ranks against him.

That this gained Cecily another ally and him another enemy was no surprise.

**

After two weeks of silence from Cecily and disapproving looks from Marian, Will was ready to consult a wiser man than he. Unfortunately, only Robin was in the Great Hall when he went searching for advice.

Will listened patiently while Robin droned on about family and respect and any number of other things. He listened so hard that Robin had to slap him when he was finished.

He was pleased though to see Marian standing at the edge of the hall, willing to lift her ban on speaking to Will in order to enlighten him about his stupidity.

"She thinks you're insulting her John, and that she cannot abide, and did not, even as Cecil. She doesn't realize this tantrum is merely a brother's protests when his sister is growing up without his express permission," Marian said, sauntering, with due care to her injury, to her place by Robin's side.

That this analysis of the situation was entirely accurate did nothing to improve Will's already worsening temper.

**

It took Will another week to realize that all the Sherwood folk were doing their best to avoid him now. It seemed his reputation for amiability had been lost at the first argument with Cecily. Or perhaps the second. Or perhaps it was the argument with Marian about his sister's entrance into womanhood. Arguments, if he was being precise. Regardless, his former comrades avoided him as assiduously as they had previously sought out his cheerful company.

This concerted effort to avoid his company did not prevent him from seeking out Little John. Despite the other man's best efforts, Will finally cornered him on the southern ramparts one afternoon.

"Little John," he called, attempting a confident bravado, "I would speak to you about my sister, Cecily."

Little John had the temerity to laugh.

"You think your lordliness and your surety can impress me now? I have seen thrice as many looks from your sister, and each has terrified me more than yours. You are my comrade and for that I respect you, but in all things I will stand by Cecily."

Will deflated some at that, falling back instead into his more comfortable role as Will Scarlet, outlaw and friend of Robin of the Hood.

"I cannot ignore this, Little John, as I might another event. Cecily is my sister and as she's repudiated our father, it falls to me to defend her in all situations."

Little John looked at him shrewdly. "It seems to me, comrade, that the both of you repudiated your fool father, and are the better for it."

Will made to protest, but was interrupted.

"She has courage that you must acknowledge, as surely as you are her brother. You cannot coddle her, as I think you may have found these past few weeks. Nor can you treat her as a soft and fragile lady, who needs defending. By her own experiences she does not require it, and in her stead I will not allow it."

This left him unable to think of a suitable response, so Little John continued, smiling now.

"You might think of getting to know Cecily again. She's not the pampered, headstrong child you left at home. She has grown up into a very fine woman. Though I suppose she's still quite headstrong."

Will smiled at that and bid Little John farewell, eager to be alone with his thoughts.

He walked out over the ramparts and attempted to reconcile this new and rather unwelcome conception of Cecily with the image he'd had since she was a babe in arms.

As Will wandered he found his mind perversely drawn to topics other than his chosen one. That the king had pardoned them all, and their outlaw existence would, if not entirely continue, at least survive in their beating hearts. The comrades they'd lost - Eva's bright smile intruded into his thoughts, he could almost hear Harold's easy laughter.

The miracle that they'd ever created a haven in Sherwood forest, Robin's deliverance from the noose, their recovering injuries - the question of who Cecily would marry seemed inconsequential in the face of these larger blessings.

Heart a little lighter, Will walked on.

**

He was deep in thought as he rounded the corner, which explained why it took him a moment to recognize Little John and Cecily.

Wrapped in an embrace, they were not five feet from him, but entirely oblivious to the outside world.

Will watched Little John envelop his sister in his long arms, and the way Cecily so obviously reveled in the contact. He kept watching, because there was something indefinably compelling about the pair of them.

Eventually he realized that what drew him to them was that with Little John Cecily seemed confident in herself, and comfortable without any attempt at pretense. John gave her a place, an identity, that was wrapped up in Robin's outlaws but not dependent on it.

Will envied her that security, that absolute trust in another person, and most of all he envied her her knowledge of a place in the world.

Blending into the darkness, he slipped away into the shadows.

**

Will had a cheerful disposition; it was his best quality (possibly his only good quality, Robin had been heard to say) and he found it hard to remain angry long.

Even when his anger was rooted in his very real and legitimate concern for his sister's welfare.

But as his sister unerringly put it: "I didn't ask for your approval, Will, and I'm happy to continue on without it. But I would like to talk at some point in the future, so if you could stop acting like a pompous lordling we might be friends again."

He laughed amiably and agreed, eager to tell his sister why he now believed her romance to be in her best interest.

She cut him off, saying, "Little John says you talk enough for several men. Leave the preaching to Friar Tuck, if you please."

Will took this admonition in stride, and smiled at his comrades.

He would keep his moralizing to himself, as Cecily would hopefully keep the more intimate details of her romance to herself. A brother could only take so much, after all.

**

Notes: thanks so much to bredalot for beta-ing!

 


End file.
